The Principality of Andora
The Principality of Andora and Greater Zytopolis was established as an independent nation after the Rebellion of 1235, when the states of Andora and Zytopolis gained their independence from the nation of Zyndahar (now known as Greater Ghondorah). In 1278, the rulers of Andora and Zytopolis realized their common goals for their nations and people, and when the son of King James II of Andora, Julian, and the daughter of Duke Antonio of Zytopolis, Bianca, married, their houses, and nations, became united into one. From that day forward, The Principality of Andora and Greater Zytopolis has been ruled by a member of the Merris Family, and in recent years the nation has experienced an explosive growth in their economy and population. Geography and Culture Andora is a coastal nation, with a large mainland and 13 smaller islands. The mainland, Andora, has a total area of 116,346 sq. mi (301,336 sq. km), and has a tropical climate on the south shore, while the northern border has a more mountanious, temperate climate. Much of the mainland is covered by a large rainforest, which is home to millions of species of plants and animals. Wisely, the people of Andora declared the rainforset a protected resource hundreds of years ago, and the rainforest is a large source of revenue, both in tourism and in research for the usage of plants as medicines. Andora is also home to the largest university in the Principality, and some say the world. The university is home to some of the greatest scholars of the times, and has made some of the most important scientific discoveries of all time. Of the outlying islands of the Principality, Zytopolis is the largest. At 50,337 sq. mi (130,373 sq.km), Zytopolis is the political and cultural center of the country. The capitol city, also named Zytopolis, is located on the southern coast of the island and is home to both the royal palace and council chambers, and also the Royal Opera House, which is home to the Metropolitan Opera and the site of many great plays and musicals. Zytopolis is also home to a great underground music scene, with both an active rock culture, and many vibrant jazz clubs. The Principality of Andora has a rich and vibrant culture. The mainland of Andora has a strong French influence, in both it's language and culture. While not the official language of the country, the majority of the residents of the mainland speak French as their primary language, and street signs are in both French and English. In the northern region, many of the residents live in small villages, and they cherish their slow pace and individual heritage. The northern region is also a large producer of wines, both high end and lower cost. The districts of Champagne and Brezhoneg are known for their excusite wines, and as such are hotbeds of tourism, both for the wine country and the scenic views the mountains provide. The islands of the country, however, have a much more Italian influence, especially the island of Zytopolis. Zytopolis still uses Italian in many of it's official documents, however all documents are provided in English as well. Each island in the region has it's own unique dialect and idioms, however all residents also speak the official common languages of Italian and English. Zytopolis was chosen as the capital of the Principality due largely to it's classical architecture and rich history as a hub for artistic and musical expression. Due to this, a large number of homes are on the list of historical buildings, due largely to the staggering number of old buildings with frescos painted on the walls, and the region has many of the world's "Cultural Heritage Sites". Government and Politics The Principality of Andora is directly governed by Grand Duke Wesley Merris. Duke Wesley is the 34th Grand Duke of the Merris line, and has a direct line from both King James II of Andora and Duke Antonio of Zytopolis, the last sovereigns before the unification of the country. Succession to the throne is based on birthright, and the line passes from parent to their firstborn offspring, regardless of gender. Next in line to the throne of Andora is Duke Julian James, the 12 year old eldest child of Grand Duke Wesley. The nation is divided into 27 semi-autonomous districts and 54 states. Each of the districts is governed by an elected advisory council, but all decisions ultimately rest with the Grand Duke. The day to day operations of the country are generally left to the councils, but no new laws may be passed without review by the Duke, and all decisions on commerce, issues of state, and legal disputes are the sole responsibility of the sovereign. Legal System The Principaliy legal system is one of the most advanced in the modern world. The system consists of 4 levels of courts, beginning with the lower courts, presided over by magistrates appointed by the Grand Duke himself. This court is responsible for all civil and criminal matters that arise in the daily lives of the people of Andora, including things such as petty theft, simple assults, property disputes and other mundane legal matters. Magistrates are appointed for a 4 year term, without term limits, and are often appointed for life, until they retire, or until they are selected for a higher position. Each district in the Principality is represented by 2 magistrates at a local level at all times, with an additional 15 magistrates assigned to districts as the workload dictates. The next level of the court is the Court of Appeals and National Importance. As the title of the court suggests, this is the court that handles all appeals for the nation. It also handles all trials of violent crimes and crimes against the state, such as treason. This court is appointed by the magistrate level, and all Appeal Magistrates are selected from the ranks of the lower court. There are currently 8 Appeals Magistrates presiding over cases, but that number fluctuates between 7 and 13. While most cases are heard by a single magistrate, some circumstances require the meeting of the full Appeals and National Importance level, at which point the number of magistrates must always be 13. Terms at this level are for 8 years, upon which time they are required by law to retire, unless the Duke makes an exception. Such exceptions have been made only 3 times before in the instance of a particularly dedicated and young magistrate, and even with those exceptions, they are never eligable for the Appeals level again. Above the Appeals level is Superior Court, presided over by 5 Superior Court judges. These judges are again appointed by the Duke, but by tradition the members of the Superior court are generally selected from the lower level Magistrate court. These appointments are for life, although terms are generally short, as the judges appointed are generally the elder magistrates from the lower level. This court is directly responsible for all ethical complaints against the lower courts, and as a general rule handles very few actual legal cases, except in extreme circumstances. The final level of the courts is the Grand Duke himself. As a rule, all citizens who feel their legal rights have been violated can appeal their cases to the Grand Duke, provided they have followed all other legal paths. The Duke generally hears roughly 30 cases a year, and statistically sides with the lower courts. Category:Former faction nations